Louca Perfeita
by Yahiko Di-lua Lovegood
Summary: Harry começa a se sentir atraído pela irmã mais nova de seu melhor amigo, mas ainda tem muita coisa pela frente antes dele botar a mão na moça...reviews!
1. O Começo

**Harry Potter não me pertence e nem nada teferido a Harry Potter. Só quero me divertir e alguns reviwes. **

**Minha 1º fic, não me sacrfiquem xD**

Depois de terminar a reunião (AD (Com Dumbledore de volta, as aulas eram permitidas)) Harry arrumou toda a sala e já estava indo para seu dormitório quando alguém abriu a porta na sua cara. Era Virgínia Weasley. Ela estava com o cabelo preso num rabo de cavalo quase perfeito, e sua farda estava impecavelmente limpa. Se ele a tivesse visto pela primeira vez, e se não soubesse que era parente de Jorge e Fred Weasley, Harry diria que essa menina era uma "santa". Mas Harry sabia que aquela linda menina não tinha nada de santa.

Harry! O Neville enfeitiçou o Draco! E agora ele está cuspindo sapos!-disse Gina, e soltou uma gargalhada.

Harry não podia perder essa. Desceu as escadas seguindo Gina. Foi um belo espetáculo até Snap chegar e estragar a diversão dos grifinórios.

Depois de um belo jantar, a cama parecia bastante atrativa. Harry se deitou e fechou os olhos. Foi uma ótima noite de sono.

Acordou com o sol batendo nos seus olhos. O dia estava ótimo... E ainda por cima era sábado! Esfregou os dedos nos olhos, tomou banho e foi para a sala da grifinória. Ficou olhando para a lareira, sem fogo algum. De repente Gina apareceu. Estava com uma mini-saia jeans e uma mini-blusa rosa com uma coração no meio. Harry sentiu uma resposta do seu corpo a aquela visão.

Ei Harry.-disse Gina sentando-se ao seu lado-O que você ainda tá fazendo aqui?

Esperando o Rony.-respondeu.

Ai, ai. Você não tem mais nada o que fazer não? Vem comigo.-Ela agarrou a mão de Harry e o puxou para o dormitório dos meninos, pegou a capa no malão dele, cobriu os dois com ela e correu para a porta da sala do Filch.

Ela ficou um tempo olhando para a porta do Filch. Harry se perguntou o que ela estava querendo fazer. A resposta veio como uma bomba, de bosta.

Harry, com a boca aberta, viu a bomba voando em direção à porta da sala do Filch. A bosta se espalhou por todo o muro da porta, além da própria porta. Harry se virou para correr quando percebeu que Gina não tinha se virado. Já estava se virando para mandar a menina correr quando de repente ela tirou outra bomba de bosta e atirou acima da porta da sala do Filch. E para espanto de Harry, Filch estava embaixo da porta, por sorte olhando para a parede melada. Foi uma visão inesquecível. Ele olhou com enorme espanto Filch dar um pulinho de susto e depois ver a bosta pingando em cima da cabeça de Filch.

Gina o puxou para perto da parede e ficou olhando para Filch. Por sua cara dava para perceber que ela estava segurando uma risada das grandes. Filch virou-se lentamente e soltou um grito enorme enquanto começava a correr com alguma esperança de pegar o culpado.

Gina e Harry correram silenciosamente para a torre da grifinória.

Você é louca!-disse depois de terem chegado à torre da grifinória, e soltou uma gargalhada.

Você não sabe de nada!-e Gina o acompanhou na gargalhada.

De repente os dois ouviram passos e se calaram. O quadro da mulher gorda se abriu e Rony entrou.

HARRY! Você tem que ver isso! Filch correndo pelos corredores gritando e pingando cheio de bosta!-Rony soltou uma enorme gargalhada.-Vem logo! Não deixe ele chegar perto de você, ou ele vai tentar te chutar! Coitado do Neville!-e saiu pelo retrato da mulher gorda, rindo a beça.

Harry e Gina se olharam e desataram a rir.

**Pessoal eu sei que ta muito pequeno mas isso eh só o comecinho...só para começar**

**Reviews PLZ!**

**BETA PLZZZ!**


	2. Gostando

Desculpe a demora...? 'o.o

Gostando...(Cap. 2)

Domingo, outro lindo dia de primavera. Harry se espreguiçou lentamente, tinha sido um ótimo dia ontem. Tomou banho, vestiu uma roupa limpa e desceu para o almoço. Gina e Hermione já estavam lá.

-Eu sabia que devia ter estudado mais! Sabia!-disse Hermione

-Calma Mione! Foi só um nove!-disse Gina, mas oque devia ser um consolo, não foi. Ouvindo aquela nota os olhos de Hermione se encheram de lágrimas.-Mione, não!

Tarde demais, Hermione desatou a chorar. Harry correu para tentar fazê-la parar de chorar.

-Ei Hermione.-ele ouviu um ruído parecido com um "oi" -Olha a minha nota. Olhe a de Rony. Olhe a de todos os outros da sala. Você ainda é a melhor em Poções.

Hermione parou de chorar, mas ainda estava com os olhos cheios de água. Uma palavra

qualquer poderia ser perigosa.

-Oi Gina-cumprimentou a menina.

-Oi Harry-ela respondeu, com um olhar maroto.

Harry retribui o olhar.

-Ei Harry. Ei Gina. Ei Mione...Mione você tá bem?

-Ei Rony-disse Harry.

Gina se levantou e foi até Rony.

-Ela tirou nove de novo-cochichou no ouvido do garoto.

Rony sentou-se ao lado de Harry, em silêncio.Ele sabia que qualquer palavra poderia significar mais choro. Terminado o café da manhã, Harry convidou Gina e Rony e Hermione para irem ao lago. Hermione não quis ir. Ninguém se atreveu a tentar convence-la.

-Qual o problema dela?-perguntou Rony.-Nove é uma ótima nota!

-E você pergunta para mim?-disse Harry.

-Ela está acostumada a tirar somente dez, e dez, e dez. Isso é o bastante. Hermione é sensível.-Gina respondeu.

-Argh. Meninas são tão ridiculas-disse Rony. Gina resmungou.

-E você acha que é oque, Roniquinho?

-Eu não choro porque tiro nove!

-Você nunca tira oito!-Retrucou Gina, Harry se segurou para não rir.

Harry já estava se dirigindo para a sala precisa para dar outra aula da AD. Quando chegou lá metade dos alunos já estavam lá, praticando alguns feitiços aprendidos na aula anterior. O número de alunos realmente havia crescido, depois que as aulas deixaram de ser ilegais na escola. A sala precisa agora tomar forma de um grande salão. Harry se aproximou da extremidade e subiu em uma cadeira que estava ali perto. Ele sempre a usava para subir.

-Ok pessoal!-o barulho da conversa foi cessando.-Hoje eu quero ver todos os novatos soltando seus patronos com formas! Os que já sabem, porfavor auxiliem os novatos.

O salão se encheu de névoa prateada. De vez em quando Harry via um patrono com alguma forma.

-Ei! Harry!- Harry se virou para ver quem o chamava. Era Cho Chang.

-Oi-disse Harry.

-Harry eu ainda não consigo deixar meu patrono "bonitinho"...-e fez uma cara de cachorro sem dono. Harry podia não sentir mais nada por ela, mas não resistia aquela carinha.

-É assim ó. -Fez o movimento com as mãos.

Cho Chang errou, mas Harry pode perceber que era de propósito. Oque estava acontecendo ali?

-Viu Harry? Eu não consigo.-beicinho.

Mas quando Harry ia responder alguém o chamou.

-Harry!

Era Collin Crevey.

-Olha Harry! Meu patrono tem forma de leão! Eu consegui!

-Que legal Collin!-Harry forçou um sorriso. Collin continuava a encher o saco de Harry.

-Ei você-disse Collin chamando uma menina magricela que estava praticando ao seu lado.-Você pode bater uma foto minha. Do meu patrono e do Harry?

-Hmm...Ok.-e Collin entregou a máquina trouxa para a menina.

Harry usou todas as forças para sorrir. Collin era um bom menino, quando não enchia Harry...

Bom, surpresa P! Sei que eu demorei séculos para continuar a fic...Mas bem, oque eu posso dizer a não ser desculpa né? Ainda continuo procurando BETA ). Porfavor quem quiser...)! Ah sim... É, ainda continua minúsculo...Mas eu vou conseguir deixar os capítulos bem grandes, prometo.


	3. Ataque Violento

Lá lá lá...

Ataque violento(Cap. 3)

Harry não acreditava. Já estava estudando para outra prova de Poções! O Prof. Snape não havia nem esperado duas pequenas semanas! E ele tinha que tirar uma nota boa nessa prova, pois para ser auror tinha que passar em Poções, e sua nota na ultima prova não era exemplo nem para Fred e Jorge...

A Sala Comunal já estava vazia, a não ser por Mione, que tinha a cara atrás do livro e que Harry suspeitava que caira no sono (estava estudando História da Magia), quando Harry resolveu finalmente ir para a cama. Faltavam ainda 2 capitulos de Poções para estudar...

--------------------

Harry estava voltando da aula de História da Magia. Realmente não estava entendendo o conteúdo, iria pedir ajuda a Mione no outro dia.

-Oi Harry-Harry olhou para ver quem o chamara. Era Nick-Quase-Sem-Cabeça.

-Oi Nick-respondeu Harry.

-Uma menina, Chu Chung, eu acho...

-Cho Chang.

-É, essa mesmo. Ela estava perguntando por você Harry.

-Ela disse oque ela queria?

-Não. Ela disse que falava com você depois.

-Era só isso Nick?

-Era.

-Bom, obrigado então.-Harry sorriu para Nick.

Harry não sabia onde Cho queria chegar. Primeiro aquele charminho para cima de Harry na aula da AD. E agora estava indo atrás de Harry pelo colégio. Harry continuou seu caminho para a Sala Comunal. Quando chegou lá achou um grupo aglomerado em volta do quadro de avisos. Harry tentou ver oque estava lá entre as cabeças das pessoas mais altas.

-Ei Harry.-Era Rony-Mais um passeio para Hogsmeade. Acho que vou pedir para papai mandar algum dinheiro... Preciso comprar uns artigos da Zonko's para Fred e Jorge.

-Hum, meu dinheiro está acabando...

-Ah...outro passeio para Hogsmeade...-disse Mione que acabara de atravessar o retrato da Mulher Gorda. Ela parecia bem desanimada.-Eles deviam parar com esses passeios. Com tantas matérias para estudar. Deviam acabar com isso e montar grupos de estudo! Vou falar com a Prof. McGonagall! Aposto como ela vai entender!

Harry e Rony se entreolheram. Os três se juntaram para estudar Poções. Lentamente o grupo foi se dispersando para os dormitorios. A atenção de Harry, que não era muito, se desviou do livro de Poções para o retrato da Mulher Gorda. Escutara ele abrindo. E realmente ele se abriu e por ele passou uma Gina muito sorridente e um garoto quintanista que Harry não conhecia, que também estava muito sorridente. Harry sentiu uma estranha sensação de raivar atravessar seu corpo.

-Até mais Carby.-Disse Gina. Harry sentiu mais uma sensação de raiva invadi-lo. O nome do quintanista lembrava o nome do Crabbe, o capanga de Malfoy, além de ser, na opnião de Harry, um nome muito feio.

-Até.-disse o quintanista.

Harry viu Rony esperar o quintanista atravessar a porta para o domitorio masculino para começar o questionário.

-Quem é esse?-Disse Rony com um leve toque de raiva na voz.

-Você não ouviu eu dizer o nome dele?-Disse Gina ignorante, já sabendo em que a conversa ia dar.

-Ouvi sim. Mas isso não faz eu saber quem é ele!-Rony estava deixando a raiva aflorar.

-Olha Roniquito, não vou começar outra discurssão com você!

-Ninguém aqui está discutindo! Você está Harry? E você Mione? Eu só perguntei quem é o safado! Eu vi o olhar maroto dele, eu vi!

-Rony!-Disse Hermione.-Calma Rony! Gina já está bem velha para ter que aturar você reclamando porque ela está namorando!

-Ela namora demais! Pombas!

Gina aproveitou o desvio da discurssão para Rony e Mione e entrou no dormitorio feminino. Harry concordava com Rony, Gina namorava demais!

--------------------

Harry acordou no outro dia com muito sono. Ficara acordado até tarde com Rony e Mione estudando Poções. Mas tinha quase certeza de que nem ele nem Rony tinham prestado atenção no Mione falou depois de Gina ter entrado na Sala Comunal. A briga de Rony e Mione tinha continuado durante mais dez minutos, quando finalmente Hermione cedeu e resolveu continuar a estudar. Por alguma força além do entendimento de Harry, os amigos não deixaram de se falar. A semana passou letamente. Todos os deveres e todos aqueles feitiços dificeis que estavam sendo dados em Transfiguração. Hermione parecia ser a única que estava acompanhando a matéria, e ainda com dificuldade.

Era sexta. Dia do teste de Poções. Harry Rony e Mione estavam indo para as masmorras. Poções era a primeira aula do dia.

-Vamos ver...Poção do Morto-Vivo...Ok...ou não! Ai que droga!-Hermione puxou rapidamente o exemplar de Poções da mochila e começou a passar as páginas rapidamente.

-Mione, assim você enlouquece.-Disse Rony. Hermione só dormira na noite anterior depois de muita insistência de Rony e Harry de que ela deveria dormir um pouco antes do teste.

-Louca eu vou ficar se não conseguir lembrar dessa poção na hora do teste Ronald! Louca!

-Hum...Ei Harry, Rony, Mione.-Harry e Rony olharam para ver quem estava falando. Hermione continuou o caminhou e esbarrou em uma parede.

-Ah...Oi Luna.

-Oi Luna.

-Falei só para desejar boa sorte no teste do Snape. E é melhor você ficar de olho na poção do Morto-Vivo!

-Eu disse, eu disse!-Disse Hermione com uma voz escandalizada enquanto se levantava do chão com o cabelo muito desarrumado.-Mas não! Se não para de estudar vou ficar louca! Até parece!- E recomeçou a folhear o livro febrilmente.

-Ei Luna.-Disse Rony tentando ignorar Hermione, que estava no meio de uma grave crise.-Você não poderia nos dizer nenhuma questão que vai cair no teste?

-Nada disso Weasley.-Disse uma voz que Harry conhecia muito bem...-É melhor vir logo a minha sala, o teste já vai começar.-Disse Snape. Estava na entrada da porta das masmorras. Harry perdeu todas as esperanças...

--------------------

Apesar de que a maioria dos alunos disserem que o teste estava horrível, nem Harry nem Rony acharam que estava tão difícil assim. Hermione ainda estava em crise. O resto do dia passou mais rápido que o normal e quando menos esperava Harry já estava na Sala Comunal, indo para o dormitorio. Ele e Rony esperavam que Hermione se recuperasse antes da ida à Hogsmeade. Eles não queriam ir com uma lunática.

--------------------

Para a felicidade de Harry e Rony, e também de Hermione, a crise dela passara. Logo estavam no caminho para Hogsmeade. O dia estava bem ensolarado, um ótimo dia. Apesar da semana cheia, era ótimo finalmente poder descansar no final de semana. Principalmente quando o dia estava tão bonito. Harry, Rony e Mione nunca tinham visto o gramado de Hogwarts tão verde. Se fosse para fazer um outro teste para que o próximo dia também fosse assim, Harry faria.

Finalmente chegaram a Hogsmeade. Foram primeiro à Zonko's comprar as coisas de Fred e Jorge.

-Sabe, eles precisam conhecer os concorrentes.-Disse Rony quando Hermione perguntou porquê Fred e Jorge estavam comprando da Zonko's, já que tinham uma loja própria.-Eles não podem vender coisas com uma qualidade pior...

-Olha essa tinta! Serve tanto para escrever quanto para beber! Garante efeitos melhores que o café!

-Mione, não começa a falar de teste e exames, vai.-Disse Harry. Nem ele nem Rony aguentavam mais.

-Ah, tá bem...Mas é melhor vocês comprarem uma dessa...

-Mione!-Disseram em coro.

-Ei Harry!-Harry se virou. Era Cho.

-Hum, Cho?-respondeu.

-Ei Harry, vem comigo!-Disse Cho, mas antes que Harry podesse responder Cho puxou ele pelo braço. Quando Harry foi reparar onde estavam, já era tarde demais. Eles estavam em um novo restaurante romântico, e apesar de ser de manhã, Cho não deu importância alguma e puxou Harry para dentro. Sentaram-se em uma mesa. O restaurante estava lotado de casais.

-Sabe Harry. Queria que você ficasse aqui comigo.-Disse Cho.

-Hum...Ok...-Disse Harry. Ele não estava com muita vontade de ficar ali, e a conversa não melhorou em nada. Passado 10 minutos de silêncio Harry começou a se levantar.

-Sabe Cho, a conversa tá muito boa, mas eu tenho que...-Mas antes que Harry terminasse a frase, Cho tinha agarrdo ele e começara a beija-lo. Foi tudo tão rápido que Harry não pode fazer nada. Fora um ataque violento. Na verdade, ele pensou em Gina e sentiu um pequeno triunfo, Gina namorava demais...

--------------------

Bom, espero que vocês tenham gostado! Eu achei que ficou legal, mas eu quero a opnião de vocês! E aí! Espero realmente que vocês tenham gostado. Beta plz! ) Espero que vocês tenham reparado que aumentou o tamanho do capítulo!


	4. Cho, Cho e Cho

_**Hum...3 Capítulos em dois dias...Espero que vocês não fiquem enjoados e que gostem...**_

**Cho, Cho e Cho(Cap. 4)**

Harry voltara para o colégio um pouco confuso. Sentia-se bem com o beijo da Cho, principalmente quando lembrava de Gina. Mas não sabia se aquele namoro ia ser sério. Decidiu que quando visse Cho ia falar com ela.

--------------------

-Cara, é a Cho!-Disse Rony pela quinta vez naquela noite.

-Tá Rony! Se você disser isso mais uma vez...

-Ah, sei lá Harry. Vocês não combinam...-Disse Hermione.

-Ah! E Gina combina muito com aquele Cravill!

-É Carby, Harry.-Corrigiu Hermione.

-Que seja! Ele tem cara de idiota...

-É porque ele é idiota Harry...Eu tenho uma vontade de arrebentar a cara dele...

-Rony! Ele é namorado da sua irmã!

-Por isso mesmo!

-Rony, você não pode continuar assim! Senão sua irmã nunca vai conseguir um namorado que seja aprovado por você.

-Ótimo!

-Argh! Rony, como você é idiota!-Hermione fechou o livro de Estudo dos Trouxas com uma pancada e subiu para o dormitório feminino.

-Se eu fosse idiota me chamava Carbrill...

-É Carby...-disse uma meninazinha que estava sentada numa mesa perto da porta do dormitorio dos meninos. Ela estava ouvindo toda a conversa.

-Cale a boca!

Harry achou que Rony não deveria ter sido tão duro. A menina saiu correndo e acabou esquecendo os livros na mesa, mas não voltou para pegar. Com certeza tinha medo de chegar perto de Rony.

--------------------

Na manhã seguinte Harry se levantou bem cedo, pelo menos foi oque ele achou, pois todos os meninos ainda estavam dormindo. Se trocou e saiu do dormitório para ir logo tomar o café da manhã. Na Sala Comunal viu a meninazinha do dia anterior pegando seus livros. Quando ela viu Harry voltou a correr para o dormitório feminino e deixou cair todos os livros que ela tinha na mão. Para ajudar a menina, Harry saiu o mais rápido possível da Sala Comunal para que a menina fosse pegar os livros antes que Rony acordasse. Tinha medo que a menina tivesse um "treco". O caminho até o Grande Salão estava vazio. Talvez fosse ainda mais cedo que Harry pensava, e ele confirmou esse pensamento ao olhar para o céu. Ainda estava um pouco escuro. O café também não estava na mesa. Resolveu então ir para a biblioteca ler algum livro de quadribol. Estava com preguiça demais para ir pegar sua vassoura. O time de quadribol agora era formado por Harry, Rony, Gina, Cátia, mais uma sextanista que fazia companhia as outras duas meninas como artilheira e dois quartanistas como batedores. Harry resolveu ver algumas jogadas interessantes nos livros de quadribol. Precisava de umas bem legais. Ele era gora o capitão do time de quadribol. Ficou olhando por mais ou menos uma hora, quando finalmente começou a ouvir passos na escada. Resolveu ir para o Grande Salão, talvez o café já tivesse sido servido. Estava com fome, acabara de perceber. Mas quando chegou lá Harry não comeu. Logo que Harry entrou foi chamado por Cho, que estava na mesa da Corvinal com suas amigas.

-Harry!

-Ah...Oi Cho.

Cho agarrou o pulso de Harry e o arrastou para a mesa da Corvinal. Harry não se importou que Cho o carregasse para a mesa da Corvinal, só esperava que lá tivesse comida. Mas não tinha. As amigas de Cho tinha afastado todos os pratos para os lados e agoram mostravam objetos, Harry não conseguiu ver oque erão, umas para as outras e davam risadinhas. Cho se sentou ao lado delas e enfiou a cabeça no circulo de cabeças de garotas que se formava ao redor dos objetos. Ela ainda segurava o pulso de Harry. Ele não entendia porque estava ali. Precisava falar com Cho sobre o beijo, mas a garota estava muito ocupada dando risadinhas. Harry pesou em Gina. Ela não era assim...Ele tentou se desviar da mão de Cho, mas ela era bem mais forte que ele pensava.

-Cho...-Disse Harry tentando chamar a atenção dela dos objetos.-Cho? Cho porfavor eu preciso tomar meu café...

Quando Harry disse isso o grupo deu mais umas risadinhas. Harry realmente queria sair dali.

-Cho!-A menina finalmente olhou.

-Sim Harry?

-Eu preciso tomar meu café da manhã...

-Ah! Desculpe Harry.-E lançou um sorriso.-Pode ir.-E deu um beijo em Harry.

A menina finalmente soltara Harry. Outro beijo surpresa...Harry sabia que não iria adiantar de nada falar com Cho agora...Ela estava muito ocupada...Ele foi se dirigindo para a mesa da Grifinória. Rony e Hermione já estavam lá, mas por sorte eles não viram nada, porque quando Harry se sentou eles não comentaram nada sobre o assunto.

-Ah! Estou tão empolgada! Tenho certeza que a Prof. McGonagall vai aceitar minha proposta de fazer clubes de estudo!-Disse Hermione.

-Mione, pela ultima vez, para de falar nesse assunto! É final de semana! Pombas!

-Calma Rony! Eu sou quero ajudar a todos!

-É! Matando todos de tanto estudar? Você é louca Mione...

Harry percebeu que no dia anterior tinha sido a segunda vez que Rony e Hermione brigaram e não ficaram sem se falar...Tinha alguma coisa por ali...Se tinha...

-Oi Harry! Oi Mione! Hum...Rony...

-Hum...Gina...-Disse Rony

-Oi Gina.-Disse Harry enquanto sentia um nó dentro da barriga. Gina estava realmenete bonita com os cabelos soltos. Ela parecia estar com um bom humor.

-Oi Gina!-Disse Hermione.

-Está de bom humor porque?-Disse Rony-Pos...

-Ei Gina, como foi a semana? Muito apertada?-Perguntou Hermione. Ela sabia que Rony ia começar confusão...Gina se largou na cadeira ao lado de Hermione.

-Nem me fale...O Snape tá cada vez mais chato! Ahr como eu queria ter uma capa de invisibilidade para tacar uma bomba de bosta nele...

-Gina!

-É brincadeira Mione!-Harry tinha certeza que a menina não estava brincando. Não depois daquela do Filch. Harry sorriu. Se ela pedisse a capa dele para tacar bombas de bosta no Snape ele com certeza cederia.

--------------------

A manhã passou calmamente. Depois do café da manhã os quatro foram para o lago. Ficaram observando a lula gigante nadar pela surpefície enquanto tomavam suco de abóbora e conversavam sobre qualquer assunto, contanto que não fosse sobre as matérias. Rony tinha feito Hermione prometer isso. Apesar de Hermione ter seu assunto preferido que não agradava ninguém, que era as matérias, Rony também tinha um. De vez em quando o garoto tentava puxar o assunto para o novo namorado de Gina, Carby. Apesar de Harry ter concordado com Rony sobre a Gina namorar demais, já estava começando a achar chato a insistência do amigo para esse assunto. Toda vez que ele puxava o assunto, Harry tinha certeza, ninguém se sentia bem, nem ele. Odiava lembrar o sorriso de Gina para Carby. Preferia quando estavam falado de outra coisa. Gina finalmente fez Rony esquecer esse assunto quando começou a contar histórias de pequenas armadilhas que ela fazia para Madame Nora e Filch quando ela era menor. Contara também a eles como ela tinha ajudado os gêmeos Weasley a espalhar o caos pela escola no ano anterior. Gina realmente não era nem um pouco santa. Qualquer pessoa que visse Gina falaria logo de cara que a menina era uma santa. E se falasse com Molly Weasley reforçaria ainda mais essa opnião, pois a senhora Weasley sabia como convencer os outros de que seus filhos são ótimos. Precisou muito disso para que os gêmeos não fossem banidos das aulas.

Harry não pôde deixar de reparar novamente nos cabelos soltos de Gina...

--------------------

Depois do almoço, Harry, Rony e Gina foram treinar Quadribol. Harry e Gina atiravam a Goles para os aros enquanto Rony defendia eles. O tempo continuava bom, apesar de não estar tão bom quanto no dia anterior. Harry aproveitou a chance e pediu para Gina para avisar aos outros jogadores do time, caso ela visse um, que iria ter um treino hoje, à cinco horas. Rony jogou muito bem naquela tarde. Harry achou que deveria ser por causa da falta de pessoas na arquibancada. Desceram finalmente para o gramado e se dirigiram ao castelo. Estavam todos de muito bom humor. Quando entraram no Grande Salão levaram um susto. Uma pessoa vinha correndo para Harry e deu um beijo nele. Harry afastou ela, ainda tentando saber quem era aquela pessoa. Passado o susto, viu que era Cho Chang. Harry olhou para os lados, procurando Gina e Rony, mas eles já estavam indo para a mesa da grifinória. Harry viu que Gina estava bem feliz. Sentiu uma estranha sensação, uma bem ruim. Cho tentou chamar a atenção dele.

-Harry? Harry!-Harry finalmente desviou os olhos de Gina.

-Oi Cho. Cho, precisamos conversar...

-Ok Harry.-Cho sorriu para ele.

Harry começou a subir as escadas, procurando um corredor que estivesse vazio. Achou uma sala vazio do lado da ala hospitalar. Resolveu entrar nela e fechou a porta. Cho parecia não entender oque estava acontecendo. Harry não sabia por onde começar. Então simplesmente falou.

-Olha Cho, oque está havendo? Você agora me beija quando fala comigo?-Cho parecia que ia começar a rir.

-Ah Harry...Não é isso que os casais fazem Harry? Se beijam quando se falam? Não necessariamente Harry, mas as vezes sim. Já sei! Você nunca namorou ninguém antes não é Harry?

-Não é isso Cho...Olha...-Apesar de que Cho estivesse tirando conclusões rápidas, ela estava certa. Harry nunca namorara ninguém.-Essa não é a questão. O problema é que você simplesmente me beijou. E aí? Agora nós estamos namorando? Você nem me perguntou se eu queria...Olha Cho, acho que nã...

-Claro que não perguntei seu bobo! Eu sei que você quer. Você sempre teve uma queda por mim!-Cho parecia prestes a dar uma gargalhada. Estava tratando Harry como um meninozinho.-Todos sabem! Bom Harry, então finalmente percebi que gosto de você! Vamos lá Harry.-Harry tinha uma cara de muito confuso.-Sei que você me entende não é? Então? Bom Harry, tenho que ir. Assuntos urgentes com minhas amigas.-E deu uma leve risadinha.-Até mais Harry!-E saiu da sala sem que deixasse Harry falar mais nada. Harry simplesmente ficou parado olhando para a parede...Cho não entendeu onde ele queria chegar. Era Cho demais para Harry...

--------------------

_**Bom, já está aí outro capítulo! Espero realmente que vocês tenham gostado. Obrigado pelos reviews. Eu não sei se vocês gostaram do tamanho do capítulo. Qualquer coisa mande opniões por qulquer que seja o meio. Estou aberto a qualquer uma.**_

_**PS: Reforço aqui. Luisa Weasley, sua fic tá muito boa! Qualquer pessoa que esteja lendo minha fic, vá ler a da Luisa também, muito boa.**_

_**PS2:**_


	5. Solitárias

**Ok, 5º Capítulo**

_**Solitárias(Cap. 5)**_

Harry saiu da sala onde ele Cho a pouco estavam. Ele ainda estava um pouco "abalado"...Se ele continuasse nesse ritmo ele nunca iria conseguir chegar ao ponto onde ele queria. Estava decidido. Próxima vez que ele visse Cho iria direto ao ponto. Não iria dar chance alguma a Cho de trata-lo como uma criança. Também resolveu que ia contar todo esse caso para Rony e Hermione. Talvez eles tivessem alguma idéia de como ser delicado nessas horas.

Desceu as escadas para se encontrar com Rony e Gina para poderem começar os treinos de quadribol. Rony e Gina tinham conseguido avisar a todo o time de quadribol que haveria treino. Harry mandou todos irem para o campo e foi pegar sua vassoura. Ao longe ele já conseguia ver vassouras voando pelo campo. Quando Harry estava chegando ao campo teve uma surpresa desagradável. As vassouras não eram do time de quadribol da grifinória, e sim do time da sonserina. Todo o time da grifinória estava parado no meio do campo, lá embaixo. Harry chegou e todo o time da sonserina desceu.

-Ah, Potter...-Disse um rapaz alto. Harry suspeitou que ele devia ser do sétimo ano.-Veio treinar suas jogadinhas?

-É, vim sim!-Harry não queria desperdiçar tempo brigando com um idiota.

-Que pena...Não vai adiantar de nada. Esse ano nós estamos com tudo Potter.

-Ah! Cale a boca!-Disse Gina.-Poxa, você deve ter tomado um pouco de Poção do Morto-Vivo, porque você age como um lezado...Manda seu time ir embora. Quem vai treinar aqui é a gente. Vamos pessoal.-Ao som dessa frase todo o time da grifinória se elevou nos ares, inclusive Harry. Ele ficou impressionado com a firmeza de Gina. O outro cara era bem maior que ela.

-Argh! Peguem eles!-Todo o time da sonserina subiu nos ares também. A algazarra foi enorme. Harry viu o outro cara avançar em Gina. Harry tirou a varinha do bolso, mas antes que ele pudesse fazer alguma coisa o grandão já estava caindo no chão, estuporado. Gina se virou rápidamente para Rony, que estava com um problema com Crabbe e Goyle, que agora estavam no time da sonserina, como batedores. Toda essa briga estava acontecendo no ar, enquanto os alunos montavam suas vassouras. Enquanto Harry puxava um braço de Crabbe, tentando faze-lo soltar Rony, e Gina puxava o outro, ele viu um aluno da sonserina voar para o castelo. A luta entre os times se seguiu durante 5 minutos, quando finalmente a professora McGonagall chegou, informada pelo aluno do time da sonserina, oque havia fugido.

-Desçam todos aqui! Agora!-Crabbe e Goyle desceram ainda com Rony preso.

-Tenho certeza que vocês sabem que não toleramos brigas aqui em Hogwarts...Não estou certa?-Ela olhou penetrantemente para todos. A cara da professora era muito séria.-Acho que talvez eu tenha que banir algum time...-De repente os times começaram uma gritaria. Uns começavam a gritar que não era justo. Outros culpavam o outro time.

-SILÊNCIO!-Os times se calaram imediatamente. Harry teve certeza que depois daquilo ninguém ia falar mais nada.-Todos os componentes dos dois time serão punidos. A detenção ficará por mina conta. E podem ter certeza de que se ocorrer uma nova briga vocês serão banidos do Campeonato de Quadribol!

-Mas professora, a sonserina começ...-Começou Rony.

-Weasley! Creio que você queira um castigo mais severo, estou certa?-Rony fez um movimento negativo com a cabeça.-Então está bem. Próxima semana vocês iram cumprir suas detenções.

Todo o time da grifinória saiu arrasado do campo. O time da sonserina ia logo na frente.

-Argh! Que vontade de acabar com a raça desse Crabbe...-Disse Rony enquanto passava a mão no pescoço.-Se não fosse dois contra um ele já estava na ala hospitalar...Eu pego ele...

-Nossa Gina, você fez um estrago naquele cara ali.-Disse o quartanista Felton, um dos batedores da grifinória. O grandão ia sendo carregado por Crabbe e Goyle.

-É, eu podia ter feito melhor.-Disse Gina. Harry riu.

--------------------

No café da manhã do outro dia Hermione parecia bastante feliz.

-Oque houve Mione?-Perguntou Rony.

-A Professora McGonagall!

-Humpf...Ela deu uma detenção pra você também?

-Como assim?-Harry e Rony tiverem que contar toda a história do treino de quadribol do dia anterior. Quando eles chegaram na Sala Comunal no dia anterior Hermione já tinha ido dormir.-Bom, Acho que vocês mereceram...

-Sabia que você ia falar isso...Mas continuando...Porque a felicidade?

-A Professora McGonagall! Ela aceitou minha idéia!

-Não me diga!-Disse Rony com uma cara horrorizada.-A idéia das aulas?

-É! Vai ser o máximo!

-Não acredito!-Disse Rony.-Vai ser obrigatório?

-Não sei. Não falamos sobre isso...

-Então ainda existem esperanças!

-Rony!

--------------------

Harry e Rony não estavam nada animados com idéia de ter aulas extras. As aulas normais já cansavam qualquer um. Harry estava achando que Hermione estava querendo matar os outros colegas. E parece que as aulas iam mesmo acontecer. No dia seguinte os três e todos os outros colegas da grifinória poderam ver. Havia um pergaminho preso no quadro de avisos que dizia que todos os alunos do sexto ano deveriam ir para a sala de transfiguração às cinco horas para as aulas extras das várias matérias. As aulas começariam na próxima semana. Rony perdeu suas esperanças. Quando Hermione viu o aviso ela deu um grito de alegria. Todos os outros alunos do sexto ano ao redor dela olhavam horrorizados o aviso.

-Que ótimo!

-Fala sério Mione.-Disse Harry.-Você não acha que já temos aulas demais?

-Ah Harry! Só quero ajudar...

-Tá...

--------------------

Essas aulas iriam dificultar aida mais os treinos de quadribol. Harry e Rony com certeza iriam ficar com menos tempo para treinar. Aos poucos os outros alunos do sexto ano foram descobrindo quem estava por trás da idéia de botar aulas extras no horário deles. Eles não ficaram nada felizes. Aos poucos as pessoas começaram a se afastar de Hermione. Ela as vezes ficava sozinha na Sala Comunal, enquanto Harry e Rony iam treinar, ou ela simplesmente ficava sozinha na arquibancada. Harry e Rony perceberam que Hermione estava ficando cada vez mais triste, e quase todo tempo livre que eles tinham eles iam ficar com ela. Gina também estava se empenhando para fazer companhia a Hermione. Toda essas coisas estavam sobrecarregando Harry. Ele agora não tinha tempo para procurar Cho e falar com ela. E o pior para ele é que Cho continuava a pego-lo de surpresa nos corredores, e continuava tratando ele como criança. Ela vinha e ia como um raio, Harry mal podia falar com ela. Agora que Harry já havia contado a situação dele com a Cho (ou Changalinha, como Hermione a chamara) para Rony e Hermione, Rony dava idéias de como se safar de algumas aulas para Harry encontrar Cho. E tudo isso sem as aulas extras. Harry achou que essas aulas extras tinham sido a pior idéia do mundo.

--------------------

No final de semana finalmente chegou uma notícia melhor para os alunos. Outro pesseio para Hogsmeade. Tudo bem que Harry, Rony e Hermione já tinham ido várias vezes para Hogsmeade, mas essa vez ia ajudar Harry e Rony a esquecer as aulas extras que estavam por vir e Hermione ia esquecer que estava sendo ignorado pela maioria dos colegas. Harry e Rony estavam pegando suas capas de chuva. O dia tinha amanhecido bem chuvoso. Quando foram para a Sala Comunal Hermione já estava lá esperando por eles. Desceram as escadas e sairam do castelo, indo na direção do caminho que levava a Hogsmeade. Quando chegaram lá Harry ficou torcendo para que achasse Cho o mais rápido possível. E ele teve sorte.

Depois de terem visitado a Zonko's e a Dedos de Mel e terem enchido os bolsos de compras, Harry quis ir ao restaurante que Cho o levara da ultima vez. Pensou que talvez ela estivesse lá com as amigas, e acertou em cheio. Quando se aproximou da mesa as amigas de Cho sairam. Harry foi direto ao ponto, como havia planejado.

-Não quero namorar com você.

-Seu bobi...Ãh?

-Cho, eu não quero namorar com você.-Harry sentiu um nó no coração.-Desculpe.

-Eu entendo...Eu sei porque você não quer namorar comigo...-Cho parecia arrasada.-É aquela Weasley, não é?

-Olha, Cho...

-Pode dizer Harry, é ela não é?

-É...É ela sim...

-Eu já sabia...Tudo bem Harry...-Mas Cho não parcia estar bem.-Pode ir...Vai...

Harry foi logo embora. Não queria causar mais problemas nem ficar mais tempo naquele clima ruim. Harry ficou triste por Cho. Talvez ela ficasse solitária, assim como Hermione.

--------------------

**Changalinha: Hahuahauhauahauhua Adorei essa expressão Miss Jane Poltergeist. Espero que você não fique com raiva por eu ter roubado ela de você...**

**Bom, falar oque né? Gostar de escrever esse capítulo eu gostei... Espero que vocês gostem de ler... Também sei que a Gina tá meio apagada, considerando que ela é bem importante. Mas ela vai aparecer com o tempo.**


	6. Maré de Azar?

**Ok, lá vai o 6º.**

_**Maré de Azar?(Cap. 6)**_

Harry saiu pela porta do restaurante. A chuva bateu na sua cara, dando pequenas pontadas. Assim que Harry saiu, ele viu as amigas de Cho correndo para dentro do restaurante. Por um momento Harry pensou que elas iriam desviar dele, mas estava errado. Elas empurraram Harry para o lado, que bateu com as costas na parede. Sentiu uma pontada nas costas. Virou-se para ver porque as amigas de Cho tinham corrido para o restaurante. Viu que Cho não parecia estar muito bem. Resolveu entrar e ajudar as amigas de Cho a levarem Cho para o colégio. Assim que ele entrou no restaurante e viu Cho olhar para ele, a menina desmaiou. As amigas de Cho começaram a gritar.

-Cho! Cho! Você está bem? Cho!

-Temos que levar ela para o colégio!

-Vamos, você segura nas pernas Abby!

-Tá!-A menina chamada Abby correu para segurar os pés de Cho, que estavam bem enlameados. Harry correu para ajudar em alguma coisa.

-Saia daqui Potter!-Gritou a menina que mandara Abby segurar os pés de Cho.-Foi você quem causou tudo isto!

-Então! Eu quero ajudar!

-Quer ajudar Potter? Saia do caminho!-E novamente Harry foi empurrado para o lado, enquanto as amigas de Cho saiam com ela sendo carregada pelos pés e pelas mãos.

Harry de repente sentiu um enorme sentimento de culpa. Afinal ele não sabia como agir naquelas horas. Tinha certeza de que fizera uma grande besteira. Levantou-se, o que fez com que sentisse uma nova dor nas costas, tinha batido ela de novo quando a amiga de Cho o empurrara. Correu para fora e olhou ao redor, procurando as amigas de Cho. Não viu elas. Com certeza já estavam longe, não ia adiantar ir atrás delas. Harry correu para o Três Vassouras e contou tudo para Rony e Hermione.

-Mas você não fez nada de errado Harry, você foi gentil sim.-Disse Hermione. Ela parecia sincera.

-Será que ela vai ficar bem?

-Ela vai cara, não se preocupa...Deve ser só um simples desmaio...

-É Harry...Você conhece a Changa...A Cho...Ela é bem capaz de fazer isso.-Mas para Harry não parecera nenhuma mentira. O desmaio parecera bastante real.-Relaxe Harry...Ela vai ficar bem, sendo um desmaio de mentira ou não...E, além disso, Harry, quem começou todo esse namoro foi a Cho. Ela nem falou com você, foi logo te beijando...Se alguém tem culpa, esse alguém é ela.

Isso fez Harry se sentir um pouco melhor, mas ele não gostara da idéia de culpar Cho. Resolveu não culpar ninguém, afinal, era isso que ele achava, que ninguém tinha culpa.

--------------------

-A culpa é sua Potter!

-É! Seu idiota!

Essas frases eram bastante freqüentes quando Harry passava por alunos da Corvinal, no dia seguinte. E a algazarra se tornava ainda maior quando Harry passava pela mesa da Corvinal, no jantar e no almoço. Ele já tinha ido visitar Cho, mas quando ele foi ela estava dormindo. De acordo com Madame Pomfrey ela estava muito bem. Não precisava de nada além de um chocolate quente antes de dormir, mas disse para Harry que era para ela dormir na ala hospitalar pelo menos no dia do desmaio e que ia liberar ela no dia seguinte, à tarde.

O dia seguinte foi ruim. As acusações contra Harry não paravam. Sempre que encontrava alguém da Corvinal, ou às vezes até da Lufa-Lufa, em qualquer lugar que fosse, levava acusações pelo desmaio de Cho. Harry não entendia muito bem porque toda aquela vingança. Talvez Cho fosse bem popular na Corvinal. Os alunos da Sonserina também aproveitavam a situação. A notícia de que Harry "fizera Cho desmaiar" realmente se espalhou rapidamente.

-Ei Harry, soube que você fez a Cho desmaiar, estou certa?-Harry se virou pronto para dar um soco em quem quer que fosse. Era Gina. Por um segundo Harry parou, ainda com a mão fechada e o braço levantado.-Nossa Harry, estou só brincando!-Disse Gina rindo. Harry nunca conseguiria bater em Gina, muito menos depois de ver ela sorrindo.

-Desculpa Gina...Mas é porque...

-Eu entendo Harry. Ei vocês três.-Disse Gina apontando para Rony, Hermione e Harry.-Vamos lá pra fora, Draco está vindo aí e eu acho que você também não quer ser acusado de matar ele né Harry?-Eles riram.

-Tudo bem, vamos lá.-E eles começaram a descer as escadas.

Gina ajudou Harry a esquecer todas essas coisas ruins. Harry, Rony, Gina e Hermione ficaram ao lado do lago, como no final de semana anterior. Depois foram jogar quadribol com todo o time. Hermione ficou olhando ele treinarem. Para a felicidade de todo o time ninguém da sonserina apareceu para começar confusão nenhuma. Harry tinha certeza de que eles também não queriam ser expulsos do Campeonato de Quadribol. E ele também suspeitou que fosse por causa de Gina. O cara que ela estuporou foi para na ala hospitalar. Talvez a detenção dela fosse ser um pouco mais forte. Foi um bom treino. Eles voltaram para o castelo para jantar e novamente Harry teve que escutar as mesmas frases. Acusando ele pelo desmaio de Cho. Quando Harry sentou-se à mesa da Grifinória ele viu Cho, na mesa da Corvinal. Chutou um aceno. Cho acenou de volta. Harry ficou aliviado. Pensou que talvez ela fosse desmaiar de novo.

-Potter, soube que você está tentando matar as próprias namoradas...Que coisa feia...-Disse a velha voz arrastada, que Harry odiara por tantos anos.

-Cale a boca Malfoy.-Disse Rony.-Ninguém convidou você.

-Nossa Weasley! Que cabelo mais arrumado! Talvez sua mãe tenha comprado uma escova para você! Deve ter economizado tanto...Coitada...-Rony se levantou de uma vez.

-Cale a boca Malfoy!-Hermione segurou Rony. Harry e Gina também se levantaram.

-Calma Rony, se você rasgar essa roupa vai ter que ficar pelado, ou você vai usar as da sua irmã?-Rony tentou se soltar de Hermione, mas ela segurou muito forte e o braço de Rony tirou ela da cadeira.

-Algum problema aqui Draco?-Era o professor Snape.-E pare de derrubar seus próprios amigos das cadeiras Weasley.-Rony olhou furioso para Snape.

-Nada professor, nada de problemas aqui.-Disse Draco.

-Então vamos circulando Draco. Preciso falar com você em particular.

O Professor Snape seguiu o caminho para as masmorras, seguido de Draco e dos capangas de Draco, Crabbe e Goyle.

--------------------

A semana voltara, e com ela os infinitos deveres e testes que os professores passavam. Hermione era a única que não parecia estar desanimada com a volta à rotina. Ela parecia estar empolgada. De acordo com ela era porque finalmente ela veria como estaria as aulas dela. Harry e Rony, que já tinham esquecido as aulas extras, se sentiram duas vezes mais cansados quando Hermione os lembrou. Seria naquele dia, às cinco da tarde.

Não tardou para que Harry e Rony recebessem outra notícia ruim, enquanto estavam indo para a aula de Poções.

-Potter, Weasley...-Eles se viraram e viram a Professora McGonagall fazendo um aceno para eles seguirem ela. Entraram numas das várias salas vazias pelo colégio.-Vocês cumpriram suas detenções hoje, logo depois da aula extra. Esperem-me na sala. Irei falar com vocês.

Harry e Rony acenaram afirmativamente e continuaram o caminho para a sala de Poções. Chegando à aula de Snape Harry confirmou, estava numa maré de azar...

-Potter, Weasley...Atrasados. Menos cinco pontos para a Grifinória.-Harry e Rony olharam feio para Snape.

-Não foi nossa culpa Professor! A Professora McGonagall...

-Não me importa, Sr Weasley... Vocês de viam ter dito para a Professora Mcgonagall que tinham aula...-Rony percebeu que não adiantava nada continuar a discussão e foi logo se sentar ao lado de Hermione, e Harry o seguiu.

-Esse Snape...Argh!

Ao final da aula Snape passou um enorme trabalho sobre a Poção do Amor. Mais um para a lista de coisas ruim que estavam acontecendo a Harry.

--------------------

Finalmente Harry, Rony e Hermione estavam se dirigindo para a sala de Transfiguração, para a primeira aula extra deles. Hermione estava super feliz com a aprovação da idéia dela que nem prestou atenção aos vários alunos olhando feio para ela. Quando chegaram na porta da sala ela estava fechada. Sentaram-se no chão e esperaram ela abrir. Lentamente foi se formando um grupo ao redor deles, de outros alunos que esperavam a sala abrir, e para a tristeza de Harry, ele viu que as outras casas também iam ter aulas, mas infelizmente iam ser de duas em duas casas, e a grifinória havia pegado a Corvinal. De repente os alunos em volta não estavam, mas olhando feio para Hermione, e sim para Harry, pelo menos os da Corvinal. Quinze minutos depois de chegarem à sala a porta finalmente se abriu. Harry foi o primeiro a entrar, só queria sair do alcance da visão dos "Corvinal". A sala estava bastante estranha. Era uma grande mistura de coisas. Podiam ver a um lado da sala uma estante cheia de bules de chá (Rony gemeu), ao outro lado outras estantes, com vário livros, outras com caveiras, ratos empalhados, aranhas (Rony gemeu de novo) e muitas outras coisas horrendas. E todo o resto da sala era assim, cheio de coisas estranhas. E quando Harry finalmente olhou para a escrivaninha para ver quem seria o professor de hoje ele viu Snape (Harry achou que Rony ia vomitar). Mais um pra lista.

Como se não fosse o bastante, Snape encheu ainda mais os alunos de deveres. E ainda marcara um teste para a próxima semana. Harry e Rony descontaram a raiva na única pessoa que tinha alguma culpa, Hermione. Não falaram com ela durante toda a aula. Finalmente a aula terminou, e Harry e Rony estavam mais atolados que nunca. Arrumaram as mochilas e se sentaram nas cadeiras, esperando a Professora McGonagall. Hermione experimentou um "Tchau", mas Harry e Rony só desviaram o olhar. Cinco minutos depois a Professora McGonagall entrava na sala seguida dos outros alunos do time da Grifinória e da Sonserina.

-Muito bem, vou dividir os 14 alunos em grupos. 7 grupos de 2. Se você tiver qualquer reclamação sobre o parceiro do grupo esqueça. Você se meteu nessa confusão. Muito bem.-A Professora tirou um saquinho do bolso.-Dentro deste saco estão miniaturas de cada um de vocês. Chamarei um nome e essa pessoa virá pegar um parceiro.

-Abraham Adamina.-Rony riu à menção daquele nome. O grandão da Sonserina se aproximou do saco e puxou uma pequena miniatura de Rony, que tentava com todas as suas força se livrar dos dedos de Abraham.-Muito bem. Você Pegou Rony Weasley.-Abraham fechou a cara e Rony gemeu.

O sorteio continuou. Malfoy pegou Crabbe, Goyle pegou Ace, a outra artilheira da Grifinória. Cátia pegou Felton, o batedor da Grifinória, e assim continuou o sorteio, até que...

-Harry Potter.-Harry seguiu para a sacola. Ou pegaria um dos batedores da Sonserina ou pegaria Gina. Puxou a miniatura enquanto cruzava os dedos da outra mão.-Hum, Gina Weasley.

--------------------

Harry e Gina tiveram que esperar a Professora McGonagall vir dar a tarefa deles e enquanto isso conversavam sobre quadribol. Finalmente a professora chegou e disse a tarefa deles. Iriam limpar a sala de troféus sem magia, assim como fizera Rony quatro aos atrás. Harry e Gina se dirigiram desanimados para a sala de Filch, que levou eles para a sala de troféus.

-Limpem tudo direitinho.-Disse Filch rindo. E jogou dois panos sujos para eles e um frasco de um produto de limpeza trouxa. Harry pegou o seu paninho e jogou o liquido de limpeza trouxa em cima. Era o mesmo que Harry vira uma vez a propaganda na televisão. _"Só ele limpa assim... Só ele limpa assim...!"._

Harry e Gina foram logo puxando assunto, para não ficarem entediados. Primeiro começaram com quadribol. Depois se desviaram para o Snape, depois para Hogwarts, e assim foi.

-Coitado do Rony.-Disse Gina enquanto os dois limpavam um troféu bem grande.-Deve estar super entediado.

-Bom, pelo menos o Abraham não vai bater nele, não depois de você ter estuporado ele.-Gina lançou uma olhar maroto para Harry. Harry riu.

-Isso é verdade. A Hermione devia jogar no time de quadribol, assim ele tinha alguma chance de tirar ela...-Harry riu.

-Consigo imagina a cara dele tirando Hermione do saco. Ia ficar tão feliz quanto eu quando tirei você...-Harry estava começando a rir quando percebeu a besteira que falara. Olhou para Gina para ver se ela escutara, e ela estava olhando ele com um olhar estranho.-Gina, quer namorarararacomigogogo?

-Ãh?

-Quer namorar comigo?-Gina pareceu sorrir.

-Olha Harry...-Mas essa podia ser a ultima chance de Harry antes de Gina arranjar alguma desculpa. Pelo sorriso ele pôde ver que ela ainda gostava dele. Ou pelo menos ele rezava para que ela ainda gostasse. E deu um beijo nela. Gina retribuiu. Então Harry esqueceu de repente tudo o que havia acontecido naquele dia. No momento ele só pensava em Gina. Maré de Azar? Se alguém perguntasse a Harry naquele momento e muitos meses depois se Harry tinha tido azar naquele dia ele responderia: _"Aquele foi o dia que eu tive mais sorte na minha vida"._

--------------------

**Bom, espero que vocês tenham gostado. Ficou um pouco maior que os outros. Próximo capítulo eu vou tentar fazer ainda maior ta? Só não parem de ler por isso, por favor! Bom pessoal, leiam também a fic da Feh Black. Ta bem legal!**


	7. Brigas

Ok, lá vai o 7º

Capitulo 7...(Cap. 7)

O restante da detenção, como vocês devem imaginar, foi bem diferente de uma detenção normal. Principalmente porquê em uma detenção o aluno deve ficar triste...Comparado com a detenção da Umbridge, que Harry sofrera no ano anterior, aquilo nem era detenção. Quando todos os trofeus da escola estavam limpos, o que demorou muito, porque eles estavam muito mais ocupados conversando e se beijando, foram avisar para Filch. Filch estava na sala dele. De longe Harry e Gina escutaram alguns feitiços. Resolveram ir silenciosamente até a sala de Filch. Harry e Gina espreitaram pela porta.

Filch estava com um pedaço de pergaminho numa mão e uma varinha na outra. Ele dava uma olhada no papel, fazia uma movimento com a mão, olhava para o papel de novo e combinava o movimento com as palavras.

-Accio correntes!-Harry escutou um leve barulho de uma corrente se mexendo.-Ah! Mais que droga! Maldita corrente, maldita corrente!-Harry e Gina recuaram um pouco.

-Melhor entrarmos aí logo Harry...-Cochichou Gina.-Antes que ele tenha um chilique...-Harry abafou a risada.

Gina abriu a porta e entrou no aposento de Filch e Harry entrou em seguida. Filch olhou para eles com um olhar penetrante e escondeu o pergaminho e a varinha rapidamente atrás das costas. O aposento de Filch não mudara em nada desde que Harry visitara ele, quatro anos atrás. Estava sujo, abafado e cheio de objetos de tortura. Pelo visto Filch ainda tinha esperanças de que Dumbledore adotasse formas mais duras de punir os alunos.

-Oque vocês estão fazendo aqui? Vocês deviam estar na cama!-Filch começou a sorrir.-Dumbledore não vai gostar nada disso...

-Estamos aqui por causa da detenção Filch.-Disse Harry. O sorriso de Filch desapareceu.

-Humpf. Vou checar os trofeus. Se não estiverem limpos...

Filch checou todos os trofeus meticulosamente, à procura de uma única mancha. Para a sorte de Harry e Gina ele não achou nada. Dispensou os dois com um nó na cara e voltou para sua sala resmungando. Harry e Gina se apressaram pelas escadas e corredores. Com certeza era muito tarde, e todos os outros colegas da Grifinória já deveriam ter terminado as detenções. Quando Harry e Gina chegaram à Sala Comunal, Rony estava sentando no sofá perto da lareira, meio acordado meia dormindo.

-Não acorde ele Harry, com certeza vai acabar acontecendo confusão...-Mas ao ouvir isso Rony se levantou de uma vez, olhando para todos os lados. Então ele localizou Harry e Gina.

-Gina! Onde você estava? Com quem você estava?

-Eu estava na detenção Rony!

-Hum...Ela estava com você não é Harry?

-É...-Harry esperou ancioso pela resposta do amigo.

-Ah, então tudo bem...

-E de qualquer maneira Rony, estando com Harry ou não você devia ficar calado. Não é da sua conta com quem eu saio.

-Ah, mais é sim!-Harry achou que o amigo tinha falado alto demais. Alguém acabaria acordando.

-...e você devia ficar calado!

-Harry, Gina!-Harry, Gina e Rony se viraram. Hermione vinha se aproximando.-Vocês voltaram, ainda bem! Rony, você ficou esperando eles aqui? Você devia cuidar da sua vida.-Harry se lembrou do Sr. e da Sra.Weasley quando viu Hermione falando assim com Rony, e logo em seguida se lembrou do sonho que tivera no ano anterior, onde Rony e Hermione eram rei e rainha. Talvez...Não...

-Ah Hermione, quem devia cuidar da sua vida é você...Você também ficou acordado esperando eles.

-Claro! Eles são meus amigos!

-E eles são o que para mim?

-Não! Você não esperou eles por isso. Esperou para saber com quem Gina andava!

-Claro, ela é minha irmã caçula! Agora que Fred e Jorge foram embora, eu tenho que cuidar dela.

-Sabe Rony, acho que ela não precisa que você fique cuidando...-Harry parou no meio da frase, pois Rony olhara para ele com um olhar furioso.-Sabe, esquece.-Harry olhou para os lados, à procura de Gina, mas a menina já tinha saído dali. Harry tinha que ter umas aulas de como escapar de brigas com ela. Harry lentamente se afastou de Hermione e Rony e subiu as escadas para o dormitório masculino. Todos lá dormiam. Harry tirou os sapatos, botou ao lado da cama e ficou pensando do dia que ele tivera. Certamente começara mal, mas depois da detenção ele dera um pula pra frente. Apesar de todos os acontecimentos do dia, Harry estava bastante feliz.

--------------------

Cinco minutos depois, um Rony nervoso entrou no dormitório e se jogou em cima da cama, e rapidamente se cobriu com as cobertas. Harry percebeu que ele não queria conversar. Ficou deitado pensando na detenção. Depois de cinco minutos o sol começou a nascer. Neville começou a fazer ruídos estranhos, as vezes seguido de um "Não Vovó" ou um enorme ronco. Tentou abafar os ruídos com o travisseiro. Então Harry percebeu que estava muito cansado. E ele ainda teria que aguentar todas aquelas aulas...Ele decidiu que o melhor a fazer agora era tomar um banho, ainda estava sujo de tanto limpar os trofeus, e depois se trocar. Quando Harry terminou de se trocar os outros começaram a acordar, graças à Neville.

-Poxa Neville-Disse Simas.-Você tem que falar com alguma pessoa. Será que tem algum feitiço que faz isso parar?

-É de família...-Respondeu Neville desanimado.-Minha avó já tentou de tudo para parar o dela, mas ninguém conseguiu fazer nada...E tende a piorar...

-Nossa. Alguém mora com a sua avó Neville?-Os outros riram.

-Não.-Até Neville deixou aparecer um sorriso de leve.

Harry saiu do dormitório dos meninos e se sentou no sofa da Sala Comunal. Já se sentiu mais acordado, graças ao banho. A água estava extremamente fria. Depois de dez minutos Rony apareceu na Sala Comunal com um ar rabugento.

-Ah, Rony?

-Que?

-Você e Hermione...

-Hermione? Quem é Hermione!-Quando ele disse isso Harry viu Hermione sair pela porta do dormitório das meninas. Os olhos da amiga se enxeram de lágrimas e ela saiu pela retrato da mulher gorda. Harry jurou ter visto um olhar de tristeza passar pelos olhos do amigo quando ele se virou para Rony.-Harry, é tudo culpa sua!

-Culpa minha!

-Porquê você não fez a detenção mais rápido!

-Bom, porquê...-Harry não podia contar.Pelo menos não agora

-Viu! Que droga Harry!

--------------------

Bom gente, pra dizer a verdade, fiz esse capítulo a muito tempo. Na verdade, eu ia fazer mais, mas sinto que pra continuar essa história, tenho que postar logo esse capítulo, não me perguntem porque XD...Acho que é porque eu queria dizer logo que voltei a escrever essa história. Pra quem ficou com raiva de mim porque fiquei esse tempão todo parado, só posso pedir desculpas...Pra quem não ficou, espero que fiquem felizes por eu estar continuando. Valeu. Porfavor, leiam! 


	8. Depois da bonança

Yohou! Capítulo 8 procês o!

Depois da bonança... Tempestade, queda, sermão e pancada na cabeça...?(cap. 8)

Rony levantou-se furioso do sofá e saiu pelo restrato da Mulher Gorda. Harry, chocado com aquela briga repentina, sentou-se no sofá, um pouco confuso. Rony estava oficialmente com raiva de tudo e todos, e Harry não sabia quando essa crise ia parar. Como não tinha nada para fazer, e ainda faltava uma hora para o início das aulas, Harry resolveu esperar a Gina sair do dormitório para ir tomar o café da manhã com ela. Era até melhor, já que Rony provavelmente ainda estava lá, e não era seguro para Harry se aproximar do amigo nesses tempos, e ele poderia conversar sobre Rony com ela, e até como (aqui Harry sentiu um frio na espinha) eles iam dizer que estavam namorando.

Enquanto estava sentado, Harry pensou no ano que estava tendo, e que ano! Mal começara e Harry já tivera bastantes problemas. Com certeza o melhor dia do ano fora ontem, na detenção com Gina. Mas isso poderia ser mais uma maldição do que uma benção.Rony não era dos mais amigáveis quando se tratava de namorados para sua irmã, e todos sabiam disso. Não imaginava como iria contar para o amigo sem que levasse um pontapé certeiro... Bem, vocês sabem onde... Ele estava com raiva até de Hermione, e eles pareciam estar bem mais próximos que o normal esse ano. Talvez estivessem finalmente se tornando mais do que amigos. Harry realmente achava que aquele sonho que ele tivera no ano passado, aquele em que Rony era um rei e Hermione uma rainha significava algo. Resolveu deixar para bolar o plano de contar o seu namoro com a Gina para o amigo depois, quando a Gina também estivesse ali. E falando de Gina...

Harry finalmente percebeu que já havia passado mais de vinte minutos, e nada da dita cuja aparecer! Provavelmente já estava lá embaixo, tomando café da manhã, e talvez até esperando por Harry, e se fosse o caso, ela já estaria estressada! Ou quem sabe pior! Rony estaria com tanta raiva do mundo que teria matado a própria irmã! Harry levantou-se do sofá e correu para o retrato da Mulher Gorda, tão rápido que não deu tempo para o pobre do retrato abrir, o que rendeu um belo galo na cabeça de Harry, e um belo sermão da Mulher Gorda.

-- Toda essa pressa dos jovens! Todos loucos, malucos, alucinados!

-- Tá, tá... -- dizia Harry entediado com todo aquele fala-fala.

Quando finalmente aquele sermão acabou, já se passara cinco minutos, o que significava que Rony havia matado Hermione também! Harry disparou pela escada, como um raio. As pessoas desviavam dele, achando que finalmente ficara louco com todo esse negócio de Você-Sabe-Quem. Harry continuou disparando pela escada até que, finalmente, esbarrou em uma coisa miúda, na altura da sua cintura, e saiu rolando por uma escada estreita, que tinha pegado como atalho para o Grande Salão. Tudo começou a rodar e Harry sentiu uma grande dor na perna... Ah, sim... E escutou um sonoro...

CRECK

também...

--------------------

Harry acordou na Ala Hospitalar. Ele podia ver pela grande janela da Ala que o sol já estava se pondo. Por um momento não se lembrou o porquê estava ali, até que tentou se sentar e sentiu uma enorme dor na perna direita e se jogou contra o travesseiro novamente. Lentamente foi se lembrando da detenção (aqui foi onde ele demorou mais pensando), da briga com Rony, da pancada na cabeça (aqui Harry sentiu um dor na cabeça), da correria na escadaria, da queda na escadaria... Tinha sido uma queda bem forte, Harry podia sentir isso, principalmente na perna. Mas afinal, em que coisa ele tropeçara? Era uma coisa pequena, batia um pouco acima da sua cintura... Harry não podia lembrar como era exatamente. Tinha sido tudo tão rápido... Talvez um jarro, ou uma pequena estátua, ou alguma ou excentricidade de Hogwarts... E também se lembrou de Gina, claro. Talvez os amigos já o tivessem ido visitar, mas ele estivera dormindo toda a manhã e tarde... Queria falar com Gina. Mal tinha falado com ela depois da detenção. Com certeza não estava tendo lá um bom dia. Também tinha que fazer as pazes com Rony, e ajudar o amigo a fazer as pazes com a Hermione, e com a Gina... E dizer para Rony que estava namorando Gina... A cabeça de Harry começou a doer mais, e ele resolveu que pensaria em tudo aquilo depois de mais uma cochilada.

Quando já estava quase dormindo, Madame Pomfrey se aproximou e pingou algumas gotas de um líquido de gosto agradável na boca de Harry, e esse sentiu as dores em seu corpo se atenuarem.

-- Ainda tem o pequenino... -- Harry escutou Madame Pomfrey dizer, e esta foi para uma cama próxima de Harry, mas ele não pôde ver o que ela fez, pois caiu no sono...

--------------------

Era de madrugada quando Harry acordou com um gemido. Parecia ser um gemido de dor, e vinha de um canto próximo dele. Virou a cabeça para o lado esquerdo e viu uma criança deitada em uma cama como a de Harry. Estava escuro e Harry não conseguia ver quem era. Tateou pelos seus óculos no criado mudo ao lado da sua cama e finalmente os achou. Quando levantou os óculos, eles partiram-se, e tudo que continuou na mão de Harry foi uma lente.

"Serve", pensou Harry.

Posicionou a lente na frente do seu olho direito e tentou enxergar quem era aquela criança, mas a escuridão ainda atrapalhava

sua visão. Harry continuou tentando ver, até que desistiu.

-- Hum... Alô? -- sussurrou Harry.

Silêncio...

-- Alôôô? -- repetiu, um pouco mais alto.

-- Hã?! Hã?! Oquê!?

-- Quem é você?

-- Eu? Quem é você? Porque meu braço dói tanto?

Era a voz de um menino, e Harry tinha a impressão de que já ouvira essa voz em algum lugar... E pelo visto o garoto tinha quebrado o braço...

-- Não sei por que seu braço está doendo...

-- Ai... Pombas, eu tinha uma prova hoje... Agora o professor Snape vai me matar!

-- Que nada, você vai conseguir superar, ele não é de nada. -- Harry ouviu o menino rir.

-- Espero que sim. Ele havia deixado bem claro que aquela prova era importante.

-- Ele sempre diz isso, relaxa.

Depois que disse isso Madame Pomfrey surgiu do escuro fundo da Ala Hospitalar, com o mesmo frasco que ela usara em Harry anteriormente.

-- Acordados, ein? Sugiro que os dois voltem a dormir, já que os dois estão bem machucados... -- Harry viu a oportunidade de perguntar o que queria saber a certo tempo.

-- Madame Pomfrey, Gi-... alguém veio me visitar de tarde?

-- Sim. Seus amigos vieram, mas separadamente... Estranho, eles sempre vêm juntos.

-- Hum... -- Harry sentiu um aperto no coração. Seus amigos estavam brigados... -- Obrigado madame Pomfrey.

-- De nada querido. Agora seu remédio.

-- Sabe, até que esse remédio é gostoso. -- disse o garoto.

-- O remédio para dor sim... Mas o para restaurar ossos quebrados... Abra a boca Harry.

Harry abriu a boca, tampou o nariz e esperou o remédio. Como a Madame Pomfrey dissera, era horrível. Uma mistura de cera de ouvido com limão e ovo podre. Harry quase desmaia. Madame Pomfrey de afastou dele e foi dar o remédio para o garoto, que abriu a boca e, pelo que Harry conseguiu enxergar, fez uma careta e balançou a cabeça.

-- Eca! -- disse ele. -- Harry riu.

-- Pronto, agora tratem de dormir um pouco mais. -- disse Madame Pomfrey, e se afastou para os fundos da Ala Hospitalar novamente, desaparecendo na escuridão.

Harry e o garoto passaram um tempo em silêncio, esperando o gosto do remédio sair da boca. Enquanto Harry tamborilava seus dedos ao ritmo de uma música d'As Esquisitonas, até que finalmente Harry quebrou o silêncio.

-- Afinal, como você veio para aqui?

-- Não sei direito. Acho que alguém me atropelou na escada...

Harry gelou com essas palavras. Provavelmente fora ele que quebrara o braço do pobre menino e o fizera perder a prova de Snape.

-- A-Acho que foi eu que te atropelei...

-- Sério?! E quem é você?

-- Hum... Harry Potter...

-- Ah Ah!! Harry!! Quem bom!! Aqui é o Colin!

--------------------

Ae gente o capítulo 8 pra vocês! Ae ... Poxa, tinha esquecido como é difícil escrever uma fic... Você escreve escreve e escreve e ainda bão deu nem 10kb o arquivo u.u... E os leitores sempre querendo um capítulo maior... Desculpa gente, mas é porque estou bastante enferrujado, e resolvi escrever só isso mesmo por enquanto. Pretendo terminar essa fic logo logo... E mais uma vez demorei séculos para atualizar... Tinha esquecido de como é bom escrever fics, e escrever pra vocês ... Sério, adoro todos você que tem paciência de ler minha fic, e se ler e gostar, porfavor deixe um review! e se não gostar, deixe também xD... Gostaria de agradecer especialmente ao pessoal que sempre ficou lendo e botando os reviwes, como a miss Jane Poltergeist, a Lhu Roulette e a Gina Weasley D... Obrigado meninas ! Espero que todos vocês que já leem gostem desse capítulo, e espero que os novos leitores gostem também. Agradeço também ao pessoal que favoritou minha fic, amo vocês o

Bom, já falei demais! Até o cap 9 galera, obrigado D!

PS: e me mandem parabéns! meu aniversário foi segunda D! 


	9. Saudades

Yoshi! Capítulo 9 procês o! 

Saudades (cap. 9)

-- Hum?! Colin Creevey?! -- Harry sentiu um pouco de culpa, mas teve de admitir que se sentiu aliviado por ter "atropelado". alguém que ele conhecia.

-- É. eu mesmo! -- respondeu Colin com entusiasmo. Estava visivelmente feliz por ter descoberto que o apressadinho que o atropelara na escada era Harry Potter, seu grande ídolo. -- Que maneiro, ein Harry? Só eu e você aqui na ala hospitalar! Podemos passar a noite conversando, contando piadas! Você pode até me dar algumas dicas de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, assim eu volto pras aulas da AD bem forte! Isso merece uma foto! -- Colin enfiou as mãos embaixo das cobertas, como procurando alguma coisa, e antes que Harry pudesse pedir que ele não fizesse isso, já tinha tirado uma foto de Harry tentando cobrir o rosto ridiculamente. -- Que bom que tudo isso aconteceu!

De repente o pequeno alívio que Harry sentira por descobrir que o acidentado era Colin transformou-se lentamente em raiva. Não imaginava com aquele quintanista anão conseguia deixa-lo tão irritado em tão pouco tempo. E sentiu até um pouco de medo, já que Colin acabara de dizer que quebraria um braço para passar a noite conversando com Harry. Enquanto cerrava os punhos debaixo das cobertas e se imaginava socando Colin (que continuava a falar initerrupidamente), a porta da Ala Hospitalar se abriu com um rangendo, e entrou a pessoa que Harry menos esperava (e queria) ver. Snape acabara de adentrar a Ala Hospitalar com um ar cansado e irritado, e sem olhar para os dois meninos, chamou:

-- Madame Pomfrey! Aqui estão as poções que você pediu... -- enquanto Snape falava isso, Colin deu um ganido e se escondeu debaixo das cobertas, chamando a atenção do professor para os garotos.

"Ok, eu vou matar Colin", pensou Harry.

-- Ora, ora. Se não é Harry Potter, o menino doente da cabeça...

-- Haha... Boa, Snape. -- falou Harry com desdém.

-- E quem é esse aqui? -- falou Snape, ignorando totalmente o que Harry havia dito. O pequeno quintanista botou a cabeça pra fora das cobertas, como que querendo checar se Snape falar com ele. -- Mas quem diria, Colin Creevey, o único aluno a tirar nota zero na prova de hoje... Sabe Colin, suas notas não estão muito boas...

-- Deixe-o em paz! -- Snape se virou com uma cara de ódio, olhando para Harry como se este tivesse acabado de matá-lo. E não só Snape se espantara com a reação de Harry, mas o próprio Harry se espantou por estar protegendo Colin.

-- Não se meta, Potter! -- disse Snape avançando. -- Não estava falando com você... Sabe, se eu soubesse que estas poções seriam para vocês, teria adicionado uns ingredientes a mais...

-- Oh, professor Snape! -- a voz de Madame Pomfrey ecoou na Ala Hospitalar. -- Finalmente você chegou com as poções, muito obrigado!

-- Não foi nada... -- disse Snape se virando rapidamente para Madame Pomfrey. Harry vira poucas vezes Snape com tanta raiva, e se sentiu bastante feliz por ele ser o motivo da raiva.

-- Infelizmente tenho que pedir que o senhor se retire, já que os alunos têm que descansar e não podem acordados até tão tarde. Quem sabe senhor não vem visitá-los amanhã de manhã?

-- É professor, por favor, venha! -- disse Harry em tom de zombação.

-- É, talvez eu venha... -- respondeu Snape, num tom de desafio, e fitou Harry uma última vez antes de virar as costas para todos e sair pelas portas da Ala Hospitalar.

-- Bom meninos, está na hora de mais uma dose do remédio de vocês...

Harry tomou seu remédio e olhou para Colin, que parecia estar ainda num estado de choque, ou algo do tipo. Até que aquela visita de Snape não fora tão ruim. Pelo menos Colin se calara. Fechou os olhos e cruzou os braços embaixo de sua cabeça, e não demorou muito até Harry cair no sono.

--------------------

Então Rony estava flutuando, e enforcando todo mundo que ele conseguia alcançar. Harry flutuava logo atrás dele, tentando impedi-lo de estrangular as pessoas. Hermione, Gina e Neville flutuavam para longe de Rony, saindo do Grande Salão e indo em direção ao campo de quadribol. No caminho para o campo, Harry, que continuava a perseguir o amigo descontrolado, avistou Colin quebrando o próprio braço e dizendo:

-- Veja Harry! Vamos conversar! A noite toda!

E de repente o perseguido era Harry. Todos iam atrás dele, com varinhas, vassouras e até cadeiras felpudas e rosas. Ele flutuava para a Torre de Astronomia, talvez ali estivesse protegido. Balançava os braços e pernas freneticamente, mas a multidão atrás dele aumentava cada vez mais, e chegava cada vez mais próxima dele. Vozes e mais vozes começaram a preencher a cabeça de Harry, e então ele finalmente se perdeu naquele mar de gente.

As vozes começaram a ficar mais nítidas, e toda aquela bagunça começou a desaparecer, então...

--------------------

Harry acordou, mas continuou de olhos fechados. As vozes de seu sonho continuaram, mas agora eram reais. Provavelmente eram seus amigos que vieram visita-lo. Tentou concentrar-se para perceber quem estava ali. Parecia ser o time de quadribol, incluindo Rony! Harry não escutou Gina... Onde ela estaria?

-- Hum... Bom dia. -- disse Harry esticando os braços.

-- Ah, finalmente você acordou, Harry. -- disse um dos novos batedores da grifinória. -- Sabe, só viemos avisar que o jogo contra a Lufa-Lufa foi adiado para hoje... Estamos indo jogar agora, e achamos que você deveria saber, afinal, você é o capitão do time.

Como o batedor falara, o jogo em que a Grifinória iria enfrentar a Lufa-Lufa fora adiado, mas Harry esquecera que o jogo fora adiado para aquele dia. Se tivesse se lembrado, teria tomado mais cuidados com as escadas. Como a Grifinória havia perdido o primeiro jogo contra a Corvinal, esse jogo era uma esperança para a Grifinória, pois se ela ganhasse, não ficaria tão sufocada no campeonato de Quadribol. Harry sentia raiva de si mesmo por ter esquecido o dia do jogo, e agora não poderia jogar...

-- Quem vai me substituir?

-- Gina...

-- Quê? Gina vai jogar como apanhadora? E quem vai substituir ela como artilheira?

-- Um brutamonte do sexto ano. Foi o melhor que nós conseguimos achar. Sabe, Harry, estamos apostando tudo nela. Se ela não conseguir pegar o pomo, com certeza estaremos perdidos... A Lufa-Lufa está ótima esse ano, por incrível que pareça...

-- Mas afinal, onde está Gina? Estava querendo muito falar com ela... -- Harry deixou escapar.

-- Porque, Harry? -- disse Rony, saindo de trás amontoado de jogadores da Grifinória. Parecia continuar com muita raiva de tudo e de todos, e falara o nome de Harry com certo nojo. Isso fez Harry lembrar-se de Draco. -- Por acaso está escondendo alguma coisa de mim? Quer me tirar do time de Quadribol? -- continuou Rony do mesmo tom debochador. Os outros jogadores da Grifinória olharam feio para o companheiro. Parecia que Rony estava sendo rude com todos.

Harry, assustado pelo repentino surgimento de Rony, atrapalhou-se com a resposta. Não podia deixar escapar seu namoro com Gina.

-- N-não! Nada disso, Rony! Eu nunca tiraria você do time!

-- Então porque todo esse nervosismo? Sei que está escondendo algo, Potter... -- falando isso, Rony retirou-se do grupo e saiu da Ala Hospitalar, sem olhar para trás.

-- Puxa, que bicho mordeu Rony? Ele está rude assim desde ontem...

-- Não sei... -- respondeu Harry.

-- Bom, voltando, Gina está no vestiário modificando um pouco suas táticas. Ela teve boas idéias, talvez possamos ganhar afinal.

-- Claro que podem! -- exclamou Harry. No fundo, rezava para que todo o time da Grifinória desse tudo de si, pois aquele jogo poderia definir se a Grifinória teria ou não chances de ganhar a copa.

--------------------

Finalmente o time da Grifinória deixou a Ala Hospitalar e partiu para o campo, para rever mais uma vez as táticas antes de entrar no campo. Como Harry esperava, Madame Pomfrey não lhe concedeu permissão para assistir ao jogo. Harry até pensou em falar com Dumbledore, mas não gostaria de distrair o diretor. Resolveu ficar na Ala Hospitalar, tentando ouvir os comentários do comentarista e esperando ansiosamente o final da partida e, consequentemente, o destino da Grifinória na copa.

Enquanto esperava o jogo começar, Harry lembrou-se do sonho bizarro que tivera nessa manhã. Esperava que seus sonhos tivessem deixado de ter significados, pois ele estaria em problemas se ainda tivessem. Não era preciso ser adivinho para perceber isso. Olhou para o lado e viu Colin, que ainda dormia profundamente. A raiva do colega passara, mas Harry gostaria que ele continuasse dormindo pelo menos até o final do jogo... Não queria se distrair.

Checou o relógio. 10h25min... Mais 5 minutos e...

**PRIMMM**

O coração de Harry pulou apertado, e num instinto quase selvagem, forçou as pernas como se estivesse pulando, o que lhe causou muita dor.

-- Ai, ai... Espero que eles consigam vencer... Espero que Gina consiga vencer...

O coração de Harry deu mais um nó.

--------------------

_Opa pessoal, mais um capítulo para vocês, e ainda bem que eu não demorei a atualizar. Vou começar as responder os reviews de cada um, já que não são muitos._

_**Lhu Roulette:** Que bom que você gostou ! E vou atrás de ler suas fics! E que bom que você gosta da história é ótimo ouvir isso, e também espero que você não tenha achado que eu demorei muito pra atualizar xD... acho que não, né? E sim!!! Que vergonhaaa, não aumentei o tamanho dos capitulos ainda, mas prometo um capitulo enorme procê u.u!_

_Reviews muahahahahahaha!! (louco por reviews)_


End file.
